


A Brief Prank

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bikini Briefs, Gen, Genderfluid, Humor, POV Steve Rogers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Underwear, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve gets a surprise after a shower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Brief Prank

Steve walked into his bedroom semi-invigorated from his steamy shower. He untucked the fluffy towel  
and tossed it in the hamper. Pulling out a drawer, he reached inside and-

He paused.

Whatever he was touching was not the soft cotton he expected.

In his hand was a bright blue pair of underwear. He held it up for study. It was cut low at the  
waist and high at the legs. Definitely looked like something a woman of this century would wear, but  
way too large.

He opened the drawer fully.

Filled with the same underwear.

He licked his lips, thinking. Every pair had been neatly folded. He scanned the inside carefully,  
hoping to find a clue. 

Then he saw it.

A folded note.

He withdrew the paper and read it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49341584313/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
